fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrimsonPyre/The God War
The God War was a massive event on Etheria that lasted for 150 years. Its main contenders were originally the countries of Aurba and Fraxina but eventually involved the entirety of the world. The main focus was a war of religions as the Church of Aurba which was dedicated to the goddess, Eltariel, waged a holy war in order to spread their faith and squash all other religions that were dedicated to the other gods such as Akasha and Naia. Overview The war officially began on May 12, 25,190 (1845 in Materian Years) when the Church of Aurba invaded the country of Fraxina. Backed by the Goddess of Time, the Church quickly burned a warpath across the entire country, subjugating and eliminating entire cities, generally pillaging and raping their way across the country. It wasn't until the Goddess of Starlight and Mystery, Naia, had enough and sent her Yazatas down to assist her followers that the war escalated. The invading forces of Aurba were quickly destroyed and a mass broadcast courtesy of Naia was sent across the entire world in which the members of the church were executed in a manner similar to the blood eagle. Naturally, the Church retaliated feigning ignorance to all the lives they destroyed in Fraxina and the Goddess Eltariel declared war on her younger sister. The pantheon was split between Eltariel and Naia. Fully expecting her siblings to side with her, Eltariel was enraged when Akasha sided with Naia as did Torgan, Arkados, and Exedra. On Eltariel's side was Eterion, Arion, and Seretaro. Gharius and Serenia, as well as the minor gods, remained neutral as they watched the entire pantheon fall apart. The war ravaged Etheria for the next 106 years. Eventually, a group known as the Skywatch would come forth to fight on the side of Naia and Akasha. The group contained a bunch of misfits from Lexida Academy whose home was destroyed by members of the Church of Aurba. The war turned in favor for the side of Naia and her followers as the Ever-Being, Razdan, tore apart the armies of Eltariel and the Church of Aurba. The war came to a head when they decided to invade Clockwork, a universe created by the Goddess Eltariel, within Primus, the home of the Gods. Eltariel and the Gods that sided with her fought Razdan and his friends. In a battle that would be remembered throughout the entirety of the world, Razdan defeated the Goddess Eltariel and forced her forces to surrender. Outcome With the Goddess's defeat, the Church of Aurba was kicked from their position of power within Aurba. The Church was also made to pay reparations for all the damage they had done and their leaders were publicly executed via a vote on the temporary council that had been put into place. A new government was instilled was a semi-presidential system and Creoz Mitarian was chosen as the head after Razdan refused. The Skywatch Members were hailed as celebrities and worked to restore relations between the warring countries. Several laws were passed by the newly created Council of Ten that promoted religious freedom across all of Etheria. Several countries took this law and implemented it into their own to further cement the fact that they did not want another war. Eltariel lost some of her prestige in Primus and earned her the animosity of her younger sister, Naia. Category:Blog posts